themusicbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Trista Morgan
'Trista Morgan '''is a student at C.C. Calhoun Academy. She loves math, science, and singing and is a member of the Dixie Singers. Her twin sister is Gabrielle. Trista Morgan is portrayed by Victoria Justice. History Trista grew up in New York City with her twin sister, Gabrielle, and her parents. She's a gifted singer and has been considering Julliard since she was little. Gabrielle talked her into applying to C.C. Calhoun. Trista fell in love with the school and immediately joined their glee club, the Dixie Singers. Season One Pilot Trista first appears in the Half Moon with the Dixie Singers. She is shown moving into her dorm room, which she'll be sharing with Jessica Lark. Trista agrees to help Jessica with her singing. Trista is present during auditions, and she sing "The Climb" with the glee club. British Invasion Trista is present when Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel announce the week's theme and perform "Troublemaker." She nips a fight between Ellie Grace and Gabrielle in the bud, and later an argument between Ellie and Danielle Meyer. Trista watches as Devin and Ian sing at glee club. After Ian's performance, Trista is the one to lie to Mr. Dominguez and say the girls are ready for their performance the next day. At the end of the episode, she sings "Rumour Has It" with the female Dixie Singers. Stronger Trista is shown as a member of the glee club in the flashback. In present day, she keeps her promise of helping Jessica become a better singer. After Ellie and Danielle's sing-off, she votes for Ellie. When Ellie storms out, she names Trista as her absentee co-captain. Later on, she calms down a sobbing Paige after Ellie yells at her. Trista sings "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" as her glee club solo. She helps Jessica get ready for her performance and gives final words of encouragement. All That Jazz Trista's role in this episode is minor. She tells Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel that Gabrielle is sick, although she doesn't believe her twin is telling the truth. The Ballad of the Fall Showcase After the glee club finds out someone purposely started the fire, Trista suggests the glee club try and solve the mystery. She testifies that she saw Ellie in the audience with Gideon during Danielle's performance. Trista is the one who brings up Cate Mikkelson to testify on behalf of Ellie's innocence. Bad to the Bone At the first glee club meeting of the week, it is announced Trista and Paige will have a duet at Sectionals. Later, Trista performs "She's So Gone" with Gabrielle and the other female Dixie Singers. More Than a Glee Club Trista is present at both glee club meetings. She hangs out with Paige in the park and reassures her friend that Ellie isn't planning anything malicious. It is revealed she eavesdropped on Ellie and Paige's performance and apology. She goes to Calhoun Coffee with Paige, Ellie, Devin, and Gideon. At the end of the episode, she is named in the head count. Magical Sectionals Trista hops off the bus with the other Dixie Singers. She's seen to be rooming with her sister and, when Gabrielle calls Julie Watson, Trista steps out into the hall to see what's going on. At Sectionals, she helps shield and comfort Ellie. She sings "Belle" and "Enchanted" with the Dixie Singers and "Fairytale" with Paige. After the Dixie Singers win, she celebrates with them. Two Is Company Trista's role is minor in this episode. She misses the duet competition because she has the flu, but she's better by Wednesday, it appears, as she goes for a walk with Ellie and sees Gabrielle and Gideon kissing. She reams out her sister and Gideon and won't listen to his explanations. The Christmas Ball Trista is seen in the first scene with the rest of the glee club. She arrives at the ball with everyone and exchanges words with Gabrielle until Ms. Handel stops them. After Danielle's solo, Trista marches up to Gideon and has a talk with him about his kiss with her sister. It seems that Gideon's decision to ask Ellie to dance is sort of from her influence. Trista helps present the trip to Ms. Handel and Mr. Dominguez and then she sings "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" with the rest of the Dixie Singers. Personality Trista is very friendly, kind, and effervescent. She's a good singer, but really loves math and science as well. She's a bit naive and clueless sometimes - especially when it comes to Gabrielle. Relationships Trivia *Previously starred with Ariana Grande (Paige Newton) on ''Victorious. Songs Solos Duets Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Trista Morgan -2.png Trista Morgan #1.jpg Trista Morgan at the Christmas Ball.png